


Late Night Meeting

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rufus calls Reno into the office late one night. He and Tseng have something they wish to discuss with the red head that can't wait until office hours.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Professional Boundaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Kudos: 31





	Late Night Meeting

Reno grumbled to himself as he made his way to Rufus’ office, hands shoved into his pockets. He had been hoping that with the blonde in charge, he would be able to get at last one day to himself but there seemed to be no such luck. Not even an entire day after they returned from his inauguration ceremony and he was being called into the office late at night for Gaia only knew what. It was an annoyance, but the way Rufus had so briskly asked him to come before hanging up he had realized there was no real choice in the matter.  


So here he was, the city lights illuminating his path up to the top floor before he stepped off the elevator and made his way to the president’s office. Not a soul was around as he stepped into the room, but he nearly spit out his drink seeing the blonde.  


Not that Rufus was at all a shock, but the raven-haired man currently with him was. Tseng was currently bent over the desk, with Rufus leaning over top of him. Reno could hear the small whine that came from Tseng the moment he stopped, and Reno swallowed seeing the grip Rufus had on the back of Tseng’s neck to keep him in place, trying to focus his attention on Rufus instead.  


Not that it helped much. The blonde’s hair was a total mess around his face, and there was a dark flush across his cheeks. Slightly swollen lips curled up in a smirk as dark blue eyes met Reno’s own. He found himself stopping just inside the door as it clicked shut, as Tseng tried to move a little before Rufus pressed him firmly into the desk to still his movements.  


“Now now, Tseng. No need to fidget. It’s just Reno.” Rufus murmured, gaze not leaving Reno for even a second as he bent over Tseng to brush some of his hair over his shoulder. Reno watched it fall over his shoulder, black silk on flushed skin, and he swallowed as he looked back up at Rufus again.  


“If I had known this was why you would be calling me in here boss I would have been here way faster.” He commented as he locked the door behind him before sauntering across the room to lean on the desk, looking down at Tseng. “Damn… Here I thought you were the one in charge, chief.” He teased.  


“At times. Sometimes he needs a reminder of who owns him.” Rufus murmured, and Tseng cursed softly as Rufus gently nipped at his shoulders, arching back against the blonde’s lips. “We have talked about inviting you to…” He trailed off for a moment to slowly rock his hips a bit, lips pressing into Tseng’s shoulder as the Turk tried to stifle his sounds. “Join us, for a night since we all sleep with each other anyways, so I thought I would call and ask.” He breathed out the last words.  


“Damn boss. I mean, I have no problems joining ya.” Reno breathed, leaning in to brush his lips against Rufus’ neck. “But next time maybe you should invite me over to your house. Not just the office. Could make a lot more noise there.” He murmured, smirking a little.  


“Oh Tseng was already told he isn’t allowed to make noise. My receptionist is still here.” Rufus hummed, repeating the slow rock of his hips and Tseng grit his teeth to hold back his noises even as he tried to press his hips back against Rufus. “So obedient… So good…” He murmured softly, and Reno nearly groaned himself at the small noise in the back of Tseng’s throat. He didn’t bother to tell them that no one else was in the office at this hour- no doubt both of them knew this even as Rufus continued the slow pace that had Tseng fighting back what Reno had no doubt was probably the most beautiful sounds.  


“Well, if you want me to join I have a suggestion.” Reno said lightly, fingers moving to run through the silky black locks and Rufus raised an eyebrow as Tseng tilted his head up to look at him. “What if… Tseng fucks me, while you fuck him, boss?” He murmured, looking at Rufus through his lashes.  


“You two really are terrible sometimes you know that.” Tseng breathed, groaning as Reno gently tugged his hair before letting go as Rufus started to move.  


“Watch yourself, Reno. He loves it when you pull.” Rufus chuckled, but he straightened, hand moving off the back of Tseng’s neck to pull him up. Reno gasped softly as he saw the cock ring on Tseng, jaw dropping. “What, you think he’s been allowed anything, before you got here?” He added, pressing a kiss to Tseng’s jaw as he tilted his head back.  


“Man you really did want to just get wrecked today didn’t you?” Reno breathed. “It coming off at all?”  


“Not until I say it is.” Rufus hummed. “Strip.” He commanded, pulling Tseng with him so they were sitting in his chair, Tseng’s hips pinned flush against Rufus so he was fully seated. Reno nodded, quickly tossing his things off as he watched the steady rise and fall of Tseng’s chest as he fought the urge to squirm on Rufus’ cock.  


Reno moved forward the moment he had tossed the last of his things aside, and Tseng leaned forward a bit, grabbing the lubricant off the table. Rufus took it from his wordlessly, and Reno hummed a little as he turned around, leaning over to rest where Tseng had been moments before on the desk and shaking his hips a bit. He gasped as he was met not with cool fingers but warm lips, looking back to see Tseng leaning forward, lips and teeth brushing against his cheeks as Rufus stared.  


“Shit.” Reno hissed through his teeth, nearly slamming his head on the desk as Tseng’s tongue flicked out, teasing him. The man had a silver tongue and a way with words, but Reno did not expect his knees to shake at just the feeling of Tseng’s tongue slowly licking at him, whining a little.  


“Reno, lower your volume. Or do you want the whole office to hear you.” Tseng chuckled softly at Rufus’ words, pressing one more kiss to his cheek before pulling back. Reno heard the pop of the cap, and groaned as seconds later, a finger teased at his entrance before pressing in. Tseng wasted no time, soon pressing in a second finger once he was sure Reno could handle it and stretching him open.  


By the time he had a third finger in, Reno was pressing back against him, panting as he tried to get more friction. “Eager, aren’t we?” Tseng breathed as he pulled his fingers out and Reno whined as he felt Tseng press against his back, black hair covering his vision. “Are you ready then?”  


“Yeah. Fuck yeah I’m ready.” Reno gasped as Tseng nipped at his ear, before slowly starting to push in. He gripped the edge of the desk in front of him, groaning as he slowly bottomed out. Tseng pressed featherlight kisses against his back, murmuring low apologies and whispered praises until he was fully seated. “Fucking move.” Reno hissed.  


Tseng chuckled at that, before pulling out and slamming back in hard enough to have Reno cry out. “I don’t think you give any orders here.” He murmured, and Reno growled softly, rocking back against him as he stilled again. “You need to learn patience.”  


“If you fucking taunt me I will pin your ass to the carpet and ride you until you cry.” Reno threatened and found himself proud of the low groan it drew from Tseng- clearly it was something he would need to follow up on later as Tseng started to move. Slow, deep thrusts that had him groaning softly into the crook of his elbow as he hide his face.  


“You two look so beautiful.” Rufus’ voice cut in as Reno started to rock back with each move. “But I think I’m getting a little impatient myself.” Tseng slowly stopped and Reno bit back a whine, looking over his shoulder a little as Tseng leaned over him again, lips pressing into his neck and shoulders and Reno shivered under the gentle warmth ghosting over his skin from Tseng’s breath.  


A low groan vibrated against his shoulder as Rufus moved forward, forcing Tseng fully on top of Reno. Another low whine followed from Reno as Rufus pulled back again, taking Tseng with him so he had to pull out, but he quickly understood why as Tseng urged him to turn over and lay on the desk. Reno brought one leg up as Tseng pushed back in, hooking it over his shoulder to draw him in even more.  


“Are you ready?” Tseng murmured, placing a gentle kiss against his jaw and Reno nodded quickly, arching into Tseng as Rufus took his place, the slow rock of his hips pushing Tseng even more into Reno.  


In his mind, Reno had to admit there was nothing hotter than this and he was glad that he had turned around. Tseng’s brow was furrowed in concentration, rocking between the two of them as if determined to bring them the most pleasure possible. He noted Rufus tossing the cock ring on the desk beside him and couldn’t resist tightening his legs grip, pulling Tseng down fully on top of him and smirking at the low gasp it dragged out as Rufus slammed in.  


"Fuck. You really like being stuck between us don’t you.” He murmured into the top of Tseng’s hair as he moaned against Reno’s neck. He brought his hand up to tangle it in the silk black locks, tugging a little to see Tseng’s expression, eyes dark with lust and need. It brought a low groan to his own lips as Tseng wrapped a hand around him, hips starting to move a little more.  


The moment he slammed into Reno’s prostate, he knew he wouldn’t last. With the extra force of Rufus’ thrusts, it seemed to make the feeling even sweeter. The twist of Tseng’s wrist with every drag on his cock only added to it as he moaned loudly. Neither of them bothered to tell him to shut up, as Rufus leaned down as best he could to whisper in Tseng’s ear.  


“I want you to come.” He whispered, staring directly at Reno. The blonde knew exactly what he was doing with those words, starting to fuck Tseng as hard as he could and Reno choked out a low moan as he came, spilling over Tseng’s hand. He could hear moreso than feel Tseng’s own cry as he came.  


Reno’s gaze focused on Rufus, as he gasped heavily against Tseng’s back, pressing light kisses against the sweat soaked skin there before pulling out and Tseng slowly straightened enough to pull out of Reno. The red head moved before he could think, hand still in Tseng’s hair as he dragged him down into a kiss.  


Tseng stilled for a moment in shock before almost melting into it, a hand on either side of Reno as he kissed back, lips soft and gentle against his own. He slowly pulled back, breathing shaky even as he chuckled softly.  


“So… Did you still have complaints about being called in so late?” Rufus had that same low hum in his voice that had Reno letting out a slow breath and him trying to focus on the words, not the sound of his voice. He had moved to the side, and he leaned in as he gently tilted Reno’s head up with one finger. “… May I?”  


“I aint gonna complain.” Reno murmured before closing the gap between them to place the same gentle kiss against Rufus’ lips as well. “I just hope this isn’t the only round.” He added as they pulled apart and Tseng chuckled softly.  


“Oh it is far from it.” He said, leaning over Reno and brushing his lips over the red heads leg from where it was still resting on his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind changing your position though. Neither of us care which place we’re in.” He added, brown eyes glittering as he stared down at the red head.  


“Fuck no. I ain’t got a single complaint.” Reno moved his leg, sitting up. “But don’t think you’re gonna get away with being the only one to get a taste, either.” He murmured, running his tongue along his lower lip and watching how both eyes zeroed in on the movement. “Because I ain’t gonna be the only one spread out on this desk.” He added with a hum, hand gripping Tseng's hair pulling him closer. "After all.... Wasn't this spot yours first, Tseng?"


End file.
